


Речной змей

by bludnoemoloko



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, дворцовые перевороты, зомби - Freeform, китайские драконы, сексизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже спустя шесть месяцев после того, как Небесный Мандат лег на плечи нового императора, река несла нечистоты от истока до устья, сколько бы ее ни прочесывали в поисках трупов или отравы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Речной змей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The River Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302477) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



Река полна скверны.

Даже спустя шесть месяцев после того, как Небесный Мандат лег на плечи нового императора, река несла нечистоты от истока до устья, сколько бы ее ни прочесывали в поисках трупов или отравы.

Те, кто пьют речную воду, умирали; те, кто готовит на ней – заболевали. Солдаты-оккупанты, коснувшиеся вод реки, засыпали, чтобы больше не проснуться.

«Небесный Мандат», твердили советники, «требует от правителя справедливости и чести».

 _\- Разве я не справедлив?_ – спросил новый император, восседая на троне Сына Неба со взъерошенными волосами и острым языком. – _Я уничтожаю тех, кто противится моей власти._

Нервно кивающие советники согласились, что кара за вероломство – воистину справедливое деяние.

*

Официальные записи гласили, что около восьми тысяч тел было сброшено в реку, хотя позже многие ученые оспорят эту цифру.

Одно из этих тел - девушка. Конечно, помимо нее были и другие, но эта - особенная.

Она облачилась в доспехи отца и сбежала на войну, но, раскрытая, была убита вышестоящим офицером. Скорее всего, хорошим человеком, благородным, но приверженцем правил. Это была просто казнь.

(Глядя на ее узкие плечи и маленькую грудь, выставленные на обозрение их отряду, он почувствовал стыд за нее и за ее обличение: она была хорошим солдатом, может быть, даже лучшим из худших. Он укрыл ее, сидящую на коленях в снегу, своим плащом, сказал: « _Будь ты мужчиной, ты бы сослужила мне верную службу»,_ хоть эти слова и оставили гадкий привкус у него во рту, и отрубил ей голову).

Неподалеку протекала река. Труп не сбросили в ее воды; по берегу поднялся дракон, взял тело и голову девушки и унес их в реку, где они были спрятаны на самом дне ревущих вод в иле и грязи.

*

Когда новый император взошел на престол, река начала чернеть. Разумеется, не сразу, но от истока тьма разлилась по всему руслу; сперва просто серость, постепенно почерневшая. Все те же воды, гладкие и сверкающие, но черные.

Поначалу, для еды и питья людям хватало вырытых колодцев.

Затем пришла весна, а с ней и половодье; рисовые поля заполнились чернотой.

*

По проулкам Запретного Города шла нагая девушка.

У нее была маленькая грудь, короткие волосы и широкие бедра. Она не проронила ни слова; ее лицо белело подобно луне.

По ее рукам и плечам, вниз по спине растекалась татуировка дракона, выполненная в ярко-красном цвете с золотом, со свирепыми глазами и клыками, без жемчужины в когтистой лапе.

Она шла по городу; хоть стражники и пытались задержать ее, она не останавливалась и не отвечала.

Через месяц она вновь появилась у ворот. Обнаженная, ужасающая, с татуировкой на все тело. Она распахнула врата в Запретный Город.

Стражники, доблестные подданные императора, открыли по ней огонь. Стрелы пронзали ее плоть, не причиняя вреда.

Она не пролила ни капли крови.

На полпути через мрак ночи, она остановилась и возвратилась к вратам. Она пересекла границу, когда первый луч солнца пробился из-за горизонта, и исчезла.

*

В полях не рос рис. Ноги и руки фермеров, стоявших в почерневшей воде, покрывались красными опухолями и язвами. Урожай риса начинал гибнуть.

Советники обратились к императору: _«Нам нужна вода, иначе ваш народ вымрет, и вы останетесь без империи»._

Улыбка не затронула губ сидевшего на троне.

\- _Найдите причину – и вы доживете до грядущего голода, о котором твердите._

*

Тьма начала захватывать и морское побережье. Скверна распространялась от устья реки. Воды варварских государств чисты и полны рыбой, но вся вода Китая посерела, и мертвая рыба плавала на поверхности.

В городах люди начали вести молву не о трупах в реке, но о необходимости поставить незаконного Сына Неба на место.

*

Девушка вернулась. С собой она несла меч и оставалась нагой и бескровной, бледнолицей и вселяющей ужас. Стражники не пытались остановить ее, и она прошла в тронный зал, где не было императора, ибо на ночь он удалился к своим наложницам.

Она взошла на тронный пьедестал и развернулась, обращая свой взор миру. Она не опустилась на трон; вместо этого она протянула вперед руку, и дракон сошел с ее кожи, обретая форму и наполняясь жизнью, когтистый, клыкастый, покрытый кроваво-красной чешуей.

Дракон обвился вокруг трона; лунный свет мерцал ярче звезд на его рогах и клыках. Они ждали там до самого рассвета, и не исчезли с восходом солнца.

Наконец, пришел человек, занимавший трон, и остановился под ней, ибо она занимала пьедестал.

\- Шань Ю, - сказала она. – Ты не Сын Неба, которому предназначено править.

Несмотря на то, что она мертва, ее голос был нежен.

\- Я пришел со своей стаей, и захватил страну честно, - ответил он ей на своем языке.

\- Будь ты честен, - сказала она, - дракон не унес бы меня в свои воды.

Она сделала шаг вперед, и еще один, и еще, спускаясь вниз по ступеням. Император застыл, будто прикованный к месту.

Она пронзила его грудь мечом. Дракон выпустил трон из своего цепкого объятья и вновь обвился вокруг ее руки, как только она извлекла меч из трупа.

\- Приведите мне наложницу по имени Летняя Звезда, - сказала она, и ей повиновались.

*

Летняя Звезда была немолодой, но, вероятно, одной из умнейших женщин предыдущего императора, и, завидев призрака, перегораживающего путь к трону, она поклонилась, пусть и едва заметно.

\- Ребенок, выношенный тобой в тайне, теперь станет императором, - сказала мертвая девушка, протягивая наложнице окровавленный меч. – Но он не доживет до коронации, если ты не возьмешь на себя бразды правления.

\- Я всего лишь женщина, - ответила Летняя Звезда.

\- Всегда ли Китаем правили умные мужчины? – спросила девушка, раскрыла ладонь Летней Звезды и вложила в нее рукоять меча.

*

Летняя Звезда преклонила колени у пруда в Запретном Городе и увидела мерцание чистой воды.


End file.
